Data flow between an application server and a database server is largely dependent on the scope and number of queries generated by the application server. Complex calculations can involve numerous queries of the database server which in turn can consume significant resources in connection with data transport as well as application server-side processing of transported data. With some database platforms, multiple filters specified by a query can be pushed down and the results returned in a single table. However, depending on the particular implementation, such multiple filters can unnecessarily consume processing resources, and in some cases, result in delayed response time.